BM is my name
by Bechloe.Fan2003
Summary: Beca meets a beautiful redheaded waitress named Chloe. She leaves a note for her on a napkin, and signs it with B.M. And that is how their story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to this story. I will try to upload as much as I can. Have fun reading!**

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Beca was sitting at a diner, she was waiting for Jesse to arrive. She hadn't seen her best friend in a while, so they were going to lunch together to catch up. She told him to meet her at 13:00. She looked at her watch 13:10 he was late again. She took her phone out of her bag.

**Beca: where are you?**

**Jesse: I'm almost there, I will the there in a few minutes.**

**Beca: okay, I will see you when you're here, just hurry. **

"Hello there, would you like to order" Beca heard someone next to her say. "Oh no, I'm waiting for a friend." Beca stayed focused on her phone while she said it. "Oh okay." Beca looked up and looked at the redheaded waitress, who tried to hide that she was a little overwhelmed, by her reaction. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." "No problem, you were in the middle of something and I bothered you. I'll come back later." She smiled at Beca and wanted to turned around to walk away. "Hey, I've never seen you before." "That could be right, I just started working here." "Okay, then I'll probably see you again sometime." Said Beca with a little smile on her face. "I'll be back here when your friend has arrived, to take your order." "That would be nice…. Uhm." "Chloe" Said the young waitress and she walked away.

* * *

"Hey Bec!" Beca looked up, she had slipped away into her thoughts. "Oh, hey Jesse. I Didn't hear you coming." "Yes, you were far away" Said Jesse while he sat down. "What were you thinking about?" Beca's face turned red "O uhm... just about something I read online, nothing special." "Okay, then don't tell me." He knew that she was lying. "What have you been up to?" "I just have been working on my music, I can't seem to figure out, how to give this new song something that makes it special." "You will figure it out, you always do. I never heard any mixes that you made that weren't good." Said Jesse while he opened the menu. "You just say that, because you are my friend." "No, it's for real good music." "Thank you Jess."

* * *

"Hey, can I take your order?" Chloe had seen Jesse come in and waited a few moments to walk back to the table. "Hey there, thank you for coming back." Said Beca with a smile on her face. "Coming back?" "Yeah, she came by to take my order like three times, but I was waiting for you." Beca gave Chloe a quick wink. "They almost kicked me out. They thought I was never going to order, because I was waiting for my imaginary friend." Beca had a serious face while she was saying it. "Well that I don't believe, I wasn't that late." Beca and Chloe laughed. "Can I have a grilled chicken sandwich with hot sauce and a large iced cinnamon latte." Said the Brunette "Yes, you can." Said Chloe with a smile on her face. "And what would you like to have?" asked Chloe "I want the warm Chocolate milk with marshmallows, and a barbeque bacon burger." "Okay, anything else?" "No that's it" answered Beca. "Okay, then I'll see you guys in a little bit." "Bye" said Beca, and the Redhead walked away.

* * *

Chloe's face had turned red and she quickly walked to the kitchen. "Hey Cloe, what's going on? Your face is red like a tomato" it was Aubrey, Chloe's best friend. "Nothing is going on it's just very hot in here." She quickly walked away from Aubrey. "I uhm… have to work, I don't have time for this right now." said Chloe while she picked up a few plates to bring to a table. "Okay, tell me later." said Aubrey with a smirk on her face. "Sure" the redhead walked to the table where she had to bring the plates. She walked past Beca's table. The Brunette couldn't see Chloe coming, because her back was turned the way she came from. When the redhead was on her way back, she saw Beca smiling at her. She could feel her face turning red again and quickly walked past the table.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Jesse. He noticed Beca acted different while they were ordering. "I was just messing with you jess. What's the problem?" "No, not that, you were just acting different. You were laughing the entire time." "Okay, so now I can't laugh anymore?" said Beca with one eyebrow up. "Come on Bec, you know what I mean." "No, I don't. Can we now talk about something else please?" "Fine" said Jesse with a disappointed look on his face. "Thank you Jess. What have you been up to?" "Nothing special." Jesse saw the redheaded waitress walk in the direction of their table. "Hey there is our waitress" said Jesse with a smile on his face. "So?" said the brunette with an annoyed tone. "I just thought you might wanted to know." "Well, don't think for me."

* * *

Chloe had past their table, but didn't look at Beca. Who was looking at her while she was placing plates at a table. She turned around and saw the brunette looking at her. Beca couldn't hide that she was looking at her so she gave her a small smile. But the redhead quickly looked away and walked back to the kitchen, without looking back. Why didn't she smile back at her? Beca was getting nervous and thought she might said something wrong. "Beca? Earth to Beca!" Beca looked up at Jesse. "Why are you screaming in my face." "Because I was telling you something and it didn't look like you were listening. And I didn't scream." "O sorry, what were you saying?" "It doesn't matter anymore." Said Jesse. "Then why were you screaming?" "I wasn't" said Jesse in a frustrated tone. "Okay, okay, if you say so." Said Beca laughing. The two talked for a few more minutes and then the waitress came back with their order.

* * *

"Hey there. Here is a grilled chicken sandwich with hot sauce and a large iced cinnamon latte, for the beautiful lady. And here is a barbeque bacon burger and a warm Chocolate milk with marshmallows for the gentlemen." said Chloe. She looked at the brunette's beautiful blue eyes and smiled at her. "Enjoy your meal." And then she walked away. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her hands were sweating. In the kitchen, she quickly washed her hands and wanted to leave to clean up some tables. "Hey Chlo, stay here for a moment." It was Aubrey again. "What's up Bree?" "Well, every time you come back from serving _table 19_, you have this big grin or a completely red face. What's up with that?" Chloe felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, what if Aubrey found out. "Uhm, must be a coincidence." "I don't think so. That guy there, he's pretty cute. Don't you think." Chloe could breathe again. She never told Aubrey that she was gay, she knew she had to. Aubrey is her best friend, but she was to scared she would act different around her, if she told her. "Uh yeah that's it, you caught me." "Is that his girlfriend with him?" "Who? O no they are just friends." Chloe smiled. "What is his name?" "Uhm, I think she called him Jess or something like that. And now I have to go back to work, and so do you." She walked away to clean up the tables and to collect her tips. She took a quick glance at _table 19 _but the brunette was buzzy talking to her friend. And she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Omg Beca, you are totally into that waitress." Said Jesse after Chloe had walked away. "I saw you how your head turned red when she called you beautiful and how you smiling at her." "I didn't smile at her." Said Beca "did my head really turn that red?" "Well…, it's not that hard to see with your pale skin." Said Jesse laughing. "That is not funny. Can you please just shup up now?" They finished their lunch. Jesse looked at his watch "O shit, I forgot I have to watch my nephew, my sister has a meeting at work. Can we please leave the money and go? I came walking can you drive me there?" "Fine, we will leave and yes I will drive you." Beca quickly opened her walled and put 70 dollars on the table. their lunch probably wasn't more than 45 dollars so this would be enough. She took a pen out of her bag and wrote something on a clean napkin. Jesse had already left and she quickly walked away, to catch up with him.

* * *

When Cloe walked to _table 19_ and saw that the two already left and just had put money at the table, she was a little disappointed. They didn't even ask her for the bill. She picked up the money and then saw there was a napkin with writing on it under it. She picked up the napkin and read it.

_Thank you for your service this afternoon. I had a great time and you did amazing. If you didn't tell, you just started, I wouldn't t have known . I hope I will see you again sometime. Have a great day!_

_\- B.M._

Chloe smiled at the note. B.M. that must be the brunette, she told her she just started. Why didn't she ask for her name? how dumb is she? B.M. she thought. What would her name be? She picked up the money and saw it was 70 dollars. This was way too much they only had to pay 40 dollars. She put the napkin in her pocket and walked back to the kitchen. The buzziest afternoon hours were over "Hey Bree, when are you done today?" "In 5 minutes, you?" "Same, can you drop me off? I don't want to take the bus today." "Of course Chlo, you know you can always drive along in my car." "Thank you Bree." And she gave Aubrey a hug.

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to the love of your life, because of me." "it's okay Jess, this way it's more fun." Said Beca with a smile on her face. "What did you do Bec?" "What do you mean I did nothing!" "I saw you writing something down, when we left. Tell me, why is this more fun?" "I just wrote a normal thank you note and signed it with B.M." "ah so you are trying to be some mystery lady, make her curious about you." Said Jesse with a grin on his face. "You could say that." Said the brunette while she stopped the car in front of Jesse's sister's house. "Are you going to stay here with him?" "Yes, I have to go bye." "bye."

* * *

"Are you thinking about Jess?" said Aubrey. Chloe had been silence the entire ride and had a big smile on her face. "Who? No of course not, I don't even like him" "Then what are you thinking about?" "B.M." it had slipped out of her mouth without thinking about it. "Who is that?" "You don't know this person." "Is he hot?" asked Aubrey "Yes, very hot, and sweet, and funny." "Why don't I know this guy?" Because she isn't a guy thought Chloe. "I don't know, because we met today." "That explains you don't know the name." "Can we please just stop about it now?" Chloe was worried she would accidently reveal that she was talking about a girl. "Fine" They arrived at Chloe's house. "If you want you can come in, I have chips." "Okay, I guess I can help you eat those." Said Aubrey laughing.

"Okay Chlo, I know you don't want to talk about this but, just tell me how he looks." "fine, brown hair and blue eyes." Chloe hoped she would be done now. "I am going to need a little more. Please tell me." "okay" it was kind of nice talking to her best friend about it, but only if she didn't know who it was about. "the eyes are beautiful, they have like a hundred kinds of blue in them, and beautiful long lashes. And the best thing is that B.M. looks badass, sweet and caring all at the same time. Is that enough?" "Almost. Where did you meet?" "At work today. A large iced cinnamon latte. Isn't that the best order ever?" Said Chloe with a smile on her face. "Thank you for the information my friend, I will call you when I see a badass, with blue eyes, long lashes and brown hair, who orders a large iced cinnamon latte, at work." Said Aubrey in a serious tone. And she started laughing. "This is nice, you never tell me about guys you like"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Don't worry about my other unfinished story. I am a little stuck with that one but there will be more.**

**Did you notice my reference to Table 19? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, welcome back! You guys really seem to like this story, I'll try to upload as much as I can. **

**Love all you weirdo's. have fun reading!**

* * *

It was Friday morning and Beca went to the diner to get coffee. There weren't a lot of people and she came alone, so she sat at the counter. She secretly hoped Chloe was working so she could see her again. "Hey, I'm Aubrey. do you want to order?" it was a blond girl. "Is Chloe working today?" "No she isn't, she never works on Fridays because, then she gives singing lessons. Tomorrow she will be here." Beca was a little disappointed, she normally gets her coffee here every day but she didn't want to come back the next day and look desperate. "Can I tell her something for you?" "O, it's okay. She was my waitress Wednesday afternoon and I really liked her. As my waitress, if I wasn't clear about that." "Off course I understood that. Can I get you something?" "Yes, a large iced cinnamon latte please." "Okay, I'll get it for you. I'll be back in a minute."

Aubrey walked to the kitchen and started making the drink, it wasn't on the menu. She knew that she heard it before, and suddenly she realized that this was the same drink Chloe had described. But it was a girl. With brown hair, blue eyes and she ordered that drink. That's probably the reason why Chloe didn't want to tell her about B.M. She walked back to the counter. "That will be 7 dollars" "Here is ten, you can keen the change." "Thank you…" "Beca, but don't tell Chloe that." "Okay, I won't" said Aubrey grinning. She now knew for sure, this was the person Chloe had told her about. It all added up even the name Beca M.

* * *

The next morning Beca went back to the Diner to get a coffee and a sandwich. Aubrey saw her come in and walked to the Kitchen. "Hey Chlo, can you take care of the costumers at the counter? I'll take care of the rest of the Diner." "Sure" The redhead was glad she could switch with Aubrey. Now she didn't have to carry plates around, she still struggled a little with that sometimes. She walked out of the kitchen and saw B.M sitting at the counter. "Hey there…." "Mitchell" said the brunette with a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you here again." B.M…. Mitchell must be her last name thought Chloe. "It's nice to see you again too." "Can I take an order?" "Yes a large iced…" Chloe interrupted her "cinnamon latte?" "yes" said Mitchell with a smile and Chloe smiled back. "and the blueberry pancakes please." "Okay, I'll get it for you."

The redhead walked to the kitchen, where Aubrey was making some coffees for other customers. "Hey Chlo, did the brunette at the counter order coffee because, I can make it if you want." "O no I can wait until you're done." Chloe didn't want to tell Aubrey because maybe she would recognize the drink. "Don't be so weird, what did she order?" "Fine, she ordered a large iced cinnamon latte." "Why do I recognize that order?" said Aubrey who knew the answer to her question. "Uhm... I... I... I don't know." Chloe's head turned red. "O, I remember she was here yesterday and ordered the same thing. She asked if you were here, said she liked you as her waitress. Chloe couldn't help but smile. "Here is the coffee." Said Aubrey, and she handed it to her. "Thank you" Aubrey grinned, Chloe was so bad at lying, and she always thought no one could tell when she did.

* * *

Chloe came walking out of the kitchen. Beca had her phone in her hand and was randomly scrolling through Instagram, to look casual. "Here is your latte, your pancakes will be ready in a few minutes." The diner wasn't buzzy so the redhead started cleaning the counter. "So you just started working here?" said Beca after a they were silence for a moment. "Yes, I just started this week. I want to be a full-time singer but it's a hard industry, so I give singing lessons on Tuesdays and Fridays, and I work here on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday." "And Sunday you're free?" "if I don't work on new music, yes. What do you do?" "I am a DJ, I do party's in the weekends, and the rest of the week I work on my own music, my goal is to be a music producer." "That's so cool." Said Chloe with a big smile on her face. "I'll go see if your pancakes are ready" said Chloe and she walked away.

* * *

Aubrey had been listening from the kitchen and had a big grin on her face. When she heard, Chloe coming back she quickly grabbed some plates that were ready to be served and walked out of the kitchen. When she saw Beca sitting at the counter she smiled at her "Hey, how are you?" "Good. You?" "Also good." "Okay, I'll maybe see you later sometimes" Aubrey walked away to _table 19 _to serve the food on the plates, she took from the kitchen. On her way back, she passed Chloe who came back from the Kitchen.

"Here are your pancakes Mitchell." "Thank you, Chloe." Said Beca with a small smile. "Do you eat here often?" "I come here almost every day to drink Coffee, and sometimes I eat here too." "Thursday you weren't here." "Did you miss me?" said Beca and she gave Chloe a wink. Chloe's face turned red "uhm... of course not. I Just..." "I'm just messing with you Chlo." Said the brunette laughing, and she laid her hand on the redhead's hand.

Aubrey came walking out of the kitchen, she was carrying 4 coffee cups. Chloe quickly pulled her hand away "I have to go back to work now" said the redhead nervous. "Of course, I just couldn't help myself from keeping such a beautiful lady from her work." Chloe's head turned red and she quickly walked away to the kitchen. When Aubrey walked back in she said "Chlo, I really have to talk to you today. I am coming with you to your place after work." "Why do you have to talk to me? Is there something wrong?" "No, there is nothing wrong. You'll find out later why." "Okay"

* * *

Chloe walked out of the kitchen to take orders, she walked passed the brunette without looking at her. She took the orders and walked back to the kitchen. On her way back, she also tried to avoid looking at Mitchell. "Hey Chlo?" "Yes?" "Can I have the bill please?" "Of course, I'll get it for you." She got the bill, gave it to the brunette and walked to the kitchen. When she came back out the kitchen a few minutes later, she had already left. Chloe picked up a note that she had left next to the money.

_Hey Chloe,_

_I had I nice time with you. I hope I didn't do something wrong, since you seemed to ignore me in the end. Just so you know, next week I won't be here. I am going to LA, there is a producer who wants to meet me and listen to my music. I hope I'll see you later sometimes. _

_\- B. Mitchell_

She picked up the money, she got a 10-dollar tip from her.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" said Aubrey. "Yes, I am ready." The two walked to Aubrey's car and stepped in. "What did you want to talk about Bree?" "Just wait until we are at your place." "Fine"

They walked into Chloe's apartment. "Now tell me please. What's going on?" "That's what I wanted to ask you. What's going on between you and that brunette at the counter?" "Uhm... nothing we were just talking." Said Chloe nervous. "Do you really think I haven't noticed that she was flirting with you." "Did she? That's weird." "Not since you where flirting with her too." Chloe's face turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Chlo you don't have to lie about this to me. You are totally into her, I can see it." "Is it that obvious?" said the redhead. "Only because I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me about this?" "Because I thought you might act weird if I told you, I'm into girls." "Well, I kind of have had a feeling you were, a long time ago. I just didn't want to assume things without you telling me first." "Thank you for being such a good friend Bree." Chloe gave Aubrey a hug. "Okay, now tell me about B.M." "I still don't know her full name, but her last name is Mitchell. She is a DJ and wants to be a music producer. And she is just so sweet and beautiful. She left me another note today" "Show me. Show me. Show me." "Okay, calm down." Chloe showed Aubrey the note. "Omg so sweet. Wait why did you ignore her?" "Because she touched my hand and she didn't ask me if she could and" "Wait, did you really ignore the girl that you like, because she was flirting with you?" "NO, it wasn't like that." "Was it because you didn't want me to see it?" "I guess. but how do I fix this? She is gone for a week and I don't have her number." "You'll have to wait." "Why am I so stupid?" "You are not, you were just nervous. Let's go out tonight maybe it will cheer you up." "I don't want to. I want to stay home, watch movies and eat pizza." "Come on, do it for me. Please." "Fine, but I won't have any fun."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what You think! **

**Does the story go to fast?**


End file.
